


When you see me. When you touch me

by CupcakeLucy



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Li Huan is tied up, M/M, Merry Christmas, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, bottom!Yu Yang, but not really, but still, dominant!Yu Yang, for like ten seconds - Freeform, no regrets tho, powerbottom!Yu Yang, these two are so in love, this is pure sin, top!Li Huan, warning:extremely sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeLucy/pseuds/CupcakeLucy
Summary: “Do we unwrap the gifts now or in the morning?” Li Huan asked, eyeing the unstable pile under the tree.“In the morning, of course,” Yu Yang snorted, as if what his boyfriend just said was absolutely ridiculous.Li Huan stepped closer to him, put his hands on his slim hips and leaned down to whisper in his ear seductively. “But there is one present that I want to open. Now,” he finished with a brief kiss on Yu Yang’s neck, lips barely touching his soft skin.(or the pure sin I wrote after seeing D.Jun’s Christmas gift for us, aka the pictures (you know which pictures I’m talking about) (if you don’t, there are links in Notes, warning:NSFW). Merry Christmas and Happy New Year <3 )





	When you see me. When you touch me

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE YOU SEEN THE PICTURES DJUN POSTED ON TWITTER??? Well, I couldn’t focus on studying for my exams until I finally wrote this. Now I can die in peace. Anyway, I got inspired, so here you go. Please, enjoy this hella fluffy hella smutty fanfic. Please, be cautious if you aren’t comfortable with anything that is mentioned in the tags, hopefully I didn’t miss any major one.  
> It is a little too late to wish you Merry Christmas, but I wish you Happy New Year, hope you’ll find happiness in 2019, hope it will turn out amazing for all of you.  
> Title from BTS’ Jimin’s song Serendipity  
> P.S.: The characters do not belong to me, nor does the initial idea, I got inspired by D.Jun’s amazing art - Links: https://twitter.com/DDjuner/status/1078112309917081601 https://twitter.com/DDjuner/status/1078289642288439296

Christmas isn’t a holiday ordinarily celebrated in China, but that does not stop Yu Yang from adoring the season anyway. Even though his family was never fond of this foreign commercial craze, he loved it. From the trees and decorations to being with loved ones and exchanging presents. He never got to actually enjoy the holiday because of his parents, but now, he was more than happy to celebrate Christmas with Li Huan. Just the two of them. Throughout the whole day he was filled with bliss, appreciating how compatible the two of the couple were. Li Huan cooked and baked, Yu Yang decorated the whole house. His boyfriend wouldn’t let him touch any food – he was the cook – and he wouldn’t let Li Huan touch any decorations – he’s the designer. Perfect for each other. They kept stealing looks at each other, exchanging sweet kisses in between preparations, feeling incredibly content. After dinner they placed all of the presents underneath the tree. That included gifts from their families and friends, so the pile was quite huge. Yu Yang turned off the lamps, so the only source of light were the strings on the tree and a few candles they lighted up before eating. 

“Do we unwrap the gifts now or in the morning?” Li Huan asked, eyeing the unstable pile under the tree.  
“In the morning, of course,” Yu Yang snorted, as if what his boyfriend just said was absolutely ridiculous.  
“There are countries where the presents are being opened during the Christmas Eve, you know?” Li Huan continued with an adorable pout.  
“Is that so?” one of Yu Yang’s eyebrows rose as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “Lucky bastards.”  
Li Huan stepped closer to him, put his hands on his boyfriend’s slim hips and leaned down to whisper in his ear seductively. “But there is one present that I want to open. Now,” he finished with a brief kiss on Yu Yang’s neck, lips barely touching his soft skin.  
“Really?” Yu Yang chuckled a little, turning around slowly to look into Li Huan’s darkened eyes. “I guess there’s nothing wrong with opening just one gift,” as he spoke, he traced his fingers up his lover’s chest until he got to his chin, grabbing it gently to tilt his head down. “But this present unwraps itself,” he smirked and let go. “Do you trust me?” he questioned, his voice, face and even his eyes suddenly serious.  
Li Huan nodded with no hesitation, not trusting his voice when he was so turned on, but Yu Yang waited for him to say it out loud. “Yes… I trust you,” he said, voice genuine and sure. A smile widened upon his boyfriend’s lips, eyes sparkling with mischief and his heart skipped a beat or two.  
“Good,” was all he said. 

He walked over to the coffee table, the small bells on his neck jingling with the sweetest sound. They rang a little louder as he leaned down and took a long red ribbon with golden lining in his hands. He made his path back to his awaiting boyfriend and encircled the ribbon around his body, starting with his neck. Li Huan’s breath noticeably hitched.  
“Good?” Yu Yang asked and Li Huan nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks. Yu Yang continued to wrap him up comfortably tightly, but didn’t tie the ends of the ribbon, so escape, if necessary, was easy.  
“Now, baby, sit down and stay still. Be good.” Yu Yang spoke in that sweet sweet honey-like voice, slow and low and very hot, guiding Li Huan to the sofa where he pushed him down. Then he walked over to where his phone was placed next to his Bluetooth speaker from which soft sound of Christmas carols could be heard ever since the morning when Li Huan started preparing meals for the two of them and Yu Yang decorated the Christmas tree as well as the whole house. He switched the music to a special mix he prepared for this very occasion. Jingle Bell Rock started playing and, while fixing the reindeer antlers on top of his head, he slowly went back to stand in front of his anticipating boyfriend.  
Li Huan found it extremely amusing, to see his boyfriend with that headband in such a Christmas mood while playing such a ridiculous song for this situation, but once Yu Yang started moving his hips sinfully and running his palms on his upper body, there was no longer anything hilarious to be found. Yu Yang’s hands were slow. Tender touches upon his heated skin and soft breaths falling from his lips… Li Huan felt blessed to be present. Yu Yang raised his shirt just a little bit and exposed a small part of his hip and even that had Li Huan’s breath quickening. His lover smiled knowingly, proud of himself. He started unbuttoning his shirt one by one in an agonizing pace, but didn’t take it off, just presented his chest where he roamed his hands and rubbed his nipples until he was moaning. Li Huan’s hips rose a little and he tried to move into a more comfortable position, so his erection wouldn’t bother him so much, but the friction the movement had him gasping for air. 

“I told you to stay still, didn’t I?” Yu Yang scolded him with a tilted head. Stepping closer to him he took a hold of the ribbon around Li Huan’s neck and pulled it a little until he heard another gasp for air.  
A soft “Yang” fell from his lover’s lips and that sound had Yu Yang blushing like crazy, getting shy all of a sudden, but damn if his boy didn’t sound cute as hell. He took a step back to gain some space to compose himself. He was not supposed to be flustered in this very moment. He ran his fingers through his curls and got back to his rhythm as Santa Baby started playing. He was quite impatient himself, so he didn’t waste much time pulling down his pant along with his boxers. Then the most fun part came, he anticipated this moment ever since he bought the thing a few days ago and came up with this plan for thier Christmas Eve. Yu Yang turned around, so his back was facing his boyfriend and bended down until he heard a loud whine. An actual whine. He smirked devilishly and looked above his shoulder to see Li Huan’s red cheeks, bitten lips and dark eyes that were currently glued on the short fluffy tail that was connected to the buttplug he had inside of him.  
“Thought you’d like it. Feels nice. Matches the headband quite well, doesn’t it?” he asked with an innocent wink but smacked his asscheek right after and Li Huan moaned, leaning his head against the back of the couch with his eyes squeezed shut. He needed to cool down a little, because he could definitely cum just from the sight of his boyfriend right there in front of him, wearing what he was wearing, doing what he was doing. 

He took a deep breath to calm down, which didn’t really help, since Yu Yang swiftly climbed onto his lap and used the opportunity to properly mark his exposed skin. He kissed his neck sloppily, biting lightly and trailing his tongue around the place. Li Huan was breathing heavily, soft moans slipping in between. Now he really wished for his hands to be free, so he could trail them up Yu Yang’s heated skin, up his back until his fingers wrapped in those luscious curls, tilting his head so he could kiss him passionately.  
“Seems like you’re enjoying yourself, babe,” Yu Yang brought him back to reality as he grinded his hips down. Such a small movement had him wanting so much more. Yu Yang knew that, so he decided to stop the teasing and get down to the business.  
He unzipped Li Huan’s pants and pulled them down just enough for his cock to spring free. He leaned to the coffee table to reach the tissues, lube and condoms he had placed there before the dinner. He ripped the package of the condom with his teeth just for the show, then rolled it carefully on Li Huan’s erection.  
“When did you-?” He didn’t get to finish the question, mind going blank as Yu Yang spread lube on his dick, jerking it just the way that drove him mad. But him finishing the question was not necessary. Yu Yang knew exactly what he was about to ask, so he answered right away.  
“I prepped up right after the dinner. While you were washing the dishes,” he took out the buttplug slowly, digging his nails into Li Huan’s shoulder, suddenly clenching around nothing. He placed the toy on a tissue on the floor, so it wouldn’t get in the way. 

“Ready?” he whispered breathily, and Li Huan pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his lips as a reply. Yu Yang smiled and sank down on him, guiding his cock with one of his hands. Both of them moaned when it was all in. They stayed like that for a moment, kissing and enjoying the feeling of being connected. Yu Yang wrapped his arms around Li Huan’s neck, trying to pull him even closer to deepen their kiss even more when he started moving up and down.  
“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he breathed out when their lips parted. Li Huan wasn’t very vocal nor talkative during sex, mostly because his brain short-circuited every time he tried to say something other then his boyfriend’s name. But Yu Yang made up for that pretty well. The bells on his choker were jingling sweetly in the steady pace of his movements.  
Li Huan couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight in front of him if he tried. Yu Yang’s eyes were closed in pure pleasure, lips wet and open, letting beautiful sounds escape them. Li Huan bit his chest, marking him up and down, thrusting his hips upwards in sync with his boy. Then he ran his tongue over Yu Yang’s sensitive nipples, just to hear his breath hitch.  
“Fuck, Huan,” Yu Yang moaned, wrapped his fingers in Li Huan’s short hair and pulled him closer, shuddering.  
Li Huan tried to change the position just a bit so he could find his lover’s sweetest spot, but Yu Yang held him so tightly, it was hard. So he stopped paying attention to his chest and leaned back against the couch, furrowing his brows in concentration. Yu Yang almost asked him what he’s doing, but all of the words were cut from his mind as Li Huan hit his prostate just right.  
“Fuck, baby, right there,” he almost screamed, wrapping his palm around his cock to intensify the pleasure, his head thrown back. He didn’t get to see the smug smile on the younger one’s face.  
It was impossible to hit Yu Yang’s prostate with every thrust in this position with his hands tied up that he couldn’t use them for leverage, but that didn’t bother them, it just made those few perfectly aimed movements so much more intense.  
“Honey, I’m close,” Li Huan breathed out with his face pressed into his neck.  
“Cum, baby,” Yu Yang answered instantly, locking their lips, fighting his way into his boy’s mouth with his tongue. The sound of Li Huan coming was muted by their kiss, but the feeling of his hips stuttering and cock twitching as he filled him up was quite prominent. Yu Yang didn’t stop riding him, chasing his high. All it took was one squeeze, one more thrust of Li Huan’s hips and that had him spilling on his hand and chest, head thrown back, a loud moan echoing in the room.  
“Fuck, baby, damn, so good,” he mumbled incomprehensibly as he was coming down. He pressed their foreheads together, his eyes still closed. Li Huan saw that his glasses were about to fall, so he slipped them back up with the tip of his nose. Yu Yang laughed at the gentle touch. Their eyes met, giving each other gentle, loving look. 

“Can you untie me?” Li Huan asked quietly, not wanting to destroy the soft atmosphere.  
Yu Yang giggled, wiping his palm into a tissue. “I can’t do that since I didn’t tie you. However, I can unwrap you,” he said cheekily and Li Huan rolled his eyes fondly, sitting up so Yu Yang could get to the ribbon. With that movement both of them gasped audibly, a sharp reminder that their sensitive bodies were still connected. Yu Yang unwrapped the ribbon with shaky fingers and Li Huan didn’t waste a second. When he was free, he took the smaller boy’s form into his arms, holding him up so he could slip out of him. Both of them missed the feeling instantly. Li Huan laid him down on the sofa carefully. He took off the condom, tying it at the end, wiping the cum off both of them with tissues. Then he pulled his pants back up and cleaned up.  
“Want me to carry you?” he asked when he was finished.  
“Please,” Yu Yang whispered and made grabby hands. Li Huan almost cooed at the adorableness of this beautiful human that was all his. He leaned down and picked him up in bridal style. Yu Yang wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a few light pecks along his jaw. 

Once they were in their bedroom, Li Huan lowered his boyfriend onto the bed and went to the bathroom to undress completely. When he stepped back into the room, he found Yu Yang laying on his stomach with his face pressed into Li Huan’s pillow. He had his hips perched up so his ass presented and Li Huan groaned at the sight, blood flowing quickly back to his groin. He climbed on their bed until he was leaning over, dragging his lips along the back of Yu Yang’s neck. At the scrape of his teeth against the skin, Yu Yang trembled.  
Li Huan, with his hands finally free, couldn’t keep them to himself. His palms rubbed Yu Yang’s back, rising and lowering the white shirt he was still wearing. He tucked his fingers into the collar and pulled it down to expose more heated skin, so he had more room to kiss and mark. Soft grunts and moans filled the air as the atmosphere began burning up.  
Li Huan slid the shirt off of Yu Yang’s shoulders and tossed it to the ground.  
“Want one more round?” he questioned, voice just barely audible. So damn soft and so damn arousing. His hands roamed his smaller body, reaching around to touch his chest. In that moment Yu Yang was all his.  
“Yeah,” Yu Yang half said half moaned out his answer. He burrowed his face into the pillow even more, prepared to get himself in doggy style position, but Li Huan grabbed his hips and rolled him over, so they were face to face.  
“I want to look at you,” he explained.  
Yu Yang smiled teasingly. “Didn’t you get enough of that?”  
“Never,” Li Huan didn’t miss a beat in the reply. Well damn, his straight-forwardness and sincerity could still leave him breathless. Just with two syllables his heart fluttered, growing with so much love and fondness, his ribcage hurt. He wrapped his arm around Li Huan’s neck and brought him down swiftly to connect their lips.  
“How can you be so damn cute?”  
Li Huan didn’t answer that, didn’t actually need to. Yu Yang caressed his cheek, locking their eyes in such an intimate moment. 

Then he broke the innocence of the atmosphere with one simple sentence, pulling him closer to his face.  
“Now fuck me senseless, Li Huan.”  
At that he just had to laugh.  
“Anything you want,” was his reply as he reached out to grab a condom and lube from their nightstand.  
He spread the lube on his fingers and kneeled between his boyfriend’s legs. He pressed two right in and Yu Yang’s hips shot up.  
“Fuck!” he screamed, oversensitive.  
Li Huan stopped abruptly. “Are you okay, Yang?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he waved his hand around, breathing rapidly. “Continue,” he said and threw his arm across his face to cover his eyes with his forearm. Li Huan didn’t obey. He wrapped his hand around Yu Yang’s wrist and pulled his arm from his face.  
“I want you looking at me,” was all he said, but even that had his boyfriend’s cock twitching, hole clenching around the two digits. When those beautiful eyes were focused on him, he started moving in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch Yu Yang.  
“Baby, I don’t need you to prep me. I need you inside me. Now.”  
“So impatient,” Li Huan couldn’t stop himself from saying that. But he did add another finger and worked a little faster. Yu Yang was a moaning mess before he even pressed his cock in him.  
Li Huan put on the condom and poured some lube on his erection, always precautious not to hurt his lover.  
He pressed the tip in, slowly closing the gap between them until there was none. He brought Yu Yang’s legs up his hips, he immediately got the hint and hooked his ankles behind his back. Li Huan leaned down to kiss him feverishly as he started thrusting in and out in a quick pace. His hands were still on Yu Yang’s thighs, he used them to lift his hips so he could thrust even deeper, hitting his prostate with almost every move. Both of them were sweaty, skin flushed deep red as their fast breathing matched each other’s pace. The bells on Yu Yang’s neck were jingling constantly, the headband on his head was falling off as well as his glasses, but neither of them could be bothered.  
“Babe, I won’t last long,” he breathed out, watching as his boyfriend nodded shortly. He brought one of his hands up to dig his nails into the muscles on Li Huan’s back which made him moan sweetly. Yu Yang scrunched the sheets beneath him into his fist, trying to last as long as possible.  
Li Huan’s rhythm quickened and got sloppier as they were both getting closer to orgasm. He released one of Yu Yang’s thighs and curled his fingers around his cock instead, giving it just a few tugs before he was coming with long loud moans of Li Huan’s name. That pushed him over the edge. He buried himself in Yu Yang, shaking with the intensity of second orgasm.  
He collapsed on top of him, trying his best to keep at least some of his weight on his arms that were rested on the bed on either side of Yu Yang’s torso. Yu Yang stroke his hair softly, his breath growing steadier.

When they came down from the high, Li Huan pulled out, biting his lip as Yu Yang winced. He tied the condom and threw it into the trash.  
“Can you move, honey?” he asked, tenderly pushing the sweaty strands of hair from Yu Yang’s face.  
“Absolutely not,” was his stern answer.  
“Want me to run you a bath?”  
“No. We can shower in the morning. Cuddle me.”  
This option sounded very appealing, but Li Huan knew his boyfriend would hate to wake up with dried cum on his skin in the morning, so he went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. He tenderly cleaned Yu Yang’s body, careful not to cause him any pain.  
When he was done, he took the reindeer antlers and his boyfriend’s glasses and placed them on top of the nightstand. Then he laid down and Yu Yang instantly rolled over to place his head on his chest. Li Huan wrapped him in his arms, kissing the top of his head.  
“Merry Christmas,” he whispered.  
“Merry Christmas, love,” Yu Yang answered sleepily, nuzzling his neck, breathing him in. That’s what home felt like to him.


End file.
